


Working With A Purpose

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: For nagi_schwarz's prompt: Stargate Atlantis, any, someone on the expedition sees dead people, but it's not who you'd think.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992889) by [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic). 



> When I read the prompt, I was immediately taken back to the story "Signs" by selenic. This story was definitely inspired by "Signs", though it can be read as standalone (but shouldn't; please read her story, because it's beautiful!)

Licia Biro scrubbed her hands in preparation of yet another autopsy, her third that month. The Genii's offensive against Atlantis and her inhabitants had taken quite a toll on the expedition, the gruesome, almost unrecognizable remains that lay on the cold table a heavy reminder of that fact. She hadn't known the Marine personally, but was told by Major Sheppard in whispered tones as she gowned up for procedure that Lance Corporal Freeman had left a father and mother at home, as well as two younger sisters. He spoke of Kristina Freeman's strength and courage, that she could hold her own with any of the male Marines. "She was tough," Sheppard said, a pained expression covering his face, clearly agonized over the Corporal's death.

But none of that mattered now - not words, not family, not the others left behind. All that mattered to Licia was that she treat Corporal Freeman's body with the dignity and respect that it deserved.

After dismissing Sheppard so that she could begin, Licia ignored the figure that remained hovered in the corner. She knew she was being watched, her audience's eyes big, but somehow calm. They always seemed to be calm, which helped Licia focus.

Because of her special abilities, Licia knew that she was destined to do something that would help people, which was ultimately why she became a doctor. But more than just helping the sick, she knew that one of the best ways to help would be to focus on those that had passed on, to understand what took them, and learn so that she may help those that lived. And because of her abilities, she knew her work was even more important than others who performed the same function. She picked up the scalpel, paused for a moment, and let a prayer fall quietly from her lips.

After closing up the incisions at the autopsy's conclusion and getting a sheet, Licia finally acknowledged the figure in the corner. Looking around to make sure they were alone, she said, "It's okay. You may come closer." 

There was a moment of hesitation before Licia was joined next to the metal table. She gazed down at the mop of dark hair, then placed her hand on Freeman's forehead, caressing it gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered before looking at her companion in the eyes.

The ghost of Kristina Freeman gave Biro a gentle smile as if to say it was okay before reaching out to touch her corporal form.

Licia stepped back, giving Freeman a moment alone with her body. She busied herself with cleaning up, and wasn't sure exactly when the spirit disappeared, but one thing was sure. They would see each other again.


End file.
